Broken
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: We saw Huy "die" in my Flowers In The Desert story. But what happened while he was out? Read and find out here. I only own my OCs.


**Summary: We saw Huy "die" in my Flowers In The Desert story. But what happened while he was out? Read and find out here. I only own my OCs. **

**Rating: T for safety**

**Genre: Spiritual/Drama**

**Characters: Huy/Mariam**

* * *

Broken

(Huy's POV)

"Huy, it's time to go." Came Anubis' voice.

"No. Please. I am not ready to leave. I have a family to care for." I said.

"I am sorry Huy. Your heart is starting to fall. You must begin the journey to the Hall of Two Truths."

"Wait. I beg you my Lord. Give me just a moment longer. I want to say goodbye to my wife."

"Very well. You have but three more days Huy. Then you shall die, and journey through the underworld." Anubis then replied.

I nodded. I was still in my body. And I only had three days left to tell Mariam things I had been wanting to tell her for some time already. On the first day, I could smell her cooking. I tried to wake up long enough to at least glance what she had prepared for me. However, the pain made me too weak to open my eyes. Then on the second day, I heard her singing some of my favorite hymns to me. I wanted to smile and tell her how beautiful her voice was. But the pain made it impossible to speak or smile. The third day then arrived; and my time was running out. I could feel myself going. Mariam kissed me and whispered to me that I could pass into the next world. I had to tell her now or I'd regret it for all eternity. Ignoring my pain, I forced myself awake and embraced her.

* * *

"Thank you Mariam. Tell the children I love them; and that am sorry for leaving so soon." I said.

Mariam then cried and began to beg me to stay. But by now I had to go. It was getting hard to breathe. So I embraced her, and told her I was sorry for leaving; but that my time had come. Then, I slowly felt myself sink into utter darkness. The last thing I saw was Mariam's sweet but sad face.

I woke up to the sound of birds, frogs; and a gentle warm breeze. I heard the water of the Nile lapping against the shore. I opened my eyes to see I was indeed by the Nile River. And I was laying in the rushes. I then stood up, and walked for Ra only knew how long. As I walked I realized I had no idea where in the underworld I was.

"Huy! I was wondering when you'd arrive! Welcome my boy!"

I smiled, as I recognized that cheerful voice anywhere. It was Jethro. I hurried over to him. He was as happy as ever.

"The angel said you'd be here. He wanted me to guide you to your judgment." Said Jethro.

I nodded. To Jethro, the god Anubis was an angel. As we walked Jethro told me about what he has been doing since he had passed into the next world.

"You will love the afterlife Huy. There is no illness. Pain is like a distant memory. Everyday I wake up beside my beloved wife. And I visit my loved ones. There is plenty of food and drink. However, the best part are the angels. They keep the natural order of everything in perfect harmony." He said.

I nodded. Jethro's smile then faded.

* * *

"You took my niece away from everyone and everything she loved. But I saw the change she brought out in you. So I am sure God knew what he was doing when he placed her in your life."

I wanted to speak. To apologize repeatedly. I knew now how wrong I was for taking Mariam captive. I had been wrong in many ways. And I had done my best to repent. And yet, the guilt that remained weighed on my heart. Would the gods even grant me repose in the afterlife?

We then came to the Hall of Two Truths. Two baboon humanoid guards stood at the doors. When they saw us approach they smiled kindly at Jethro.

"Good work Jethro. The Lord is pleased with you. You are dismissed." Said the one guard.

Jethro thanked them. He then hugged me like I was own son.

"God bless you Huy. I pray everything will be fine."

I nodded. But I feared judgement. If I was granted just a little more time. Maybe I could have done more atonement for my sins. I was then alone, facing the servants of Toth.

"Go in dead man; and wait to be called." They said.

I flinched when I heard their words. Everything about my earthly life was gone. I didn't even have my name. I was just another spirit awaiting judgement. I was not even aware of my body's state. Was Mariam still cradling my body in her arms? Had it been mummified and buried? How long had I been away from my family? With these thoughts in mind, I slowly entered the hall.

* * *

When I came into the hall. I saw many souls. I saw Hebrews, Egyptians, Hittites, and Nubians. I even saw people of races I have never seen. They spoke in strange languages - that I was never aware of, to each other. I also saw people of every social class and age there. I then saw a Hebrew woman sitting by herself among the dead. No one seemed to notice her. However, when her eyes met mine she smiled and beckoned me to her.

"God told me about you. And I wanted to be here to thank you personally." She said.

"Woman, you have the wrong person. I was one of your taskmasters. I have done nothing deserving of thanks." I responded.

The Hebrew woman took my hand and said.

"Oh but you have Huy. You anointed my son Moses to be a prince. You raised him to be a righteous man. You taught him about God."

I then recalled a distant memory of when Moses was little and I tutored him in the Temple of Ra. He was a good student when he was young. He only became troublesome when his adopted brother Rameses was around. I then recalled why Moses' mother had to send him away. My heart sank; but I had to confess my sin. I owed it to her.

"My lady, you should not see me as such a good man. I was the one who inspired Pharaoh Seti to decree the death of all the Hebrew baby boys. It is my fault you had to send Moses away. I have done nothing but bring misery to your people." I said.

Then Moses' mother embraced me. And she looked at me with a kindness I did not deserve.

"It's okay. You made a mistake. We all have." She then replied.

I smiled halfheartedly. I then heard my name being called.

* * *

"Huy. Come and be weighed." Said a commanding voice.

Bidding Moses' mother a quick farewell; I went to my judgement.

I was soon standing before the gods who judged the souls of the dead. Osiris then spoke.

"Anubis. Let the weighing trial begin." He said

"Yes Lord Osiris. Ma'at. Bring me your feather of truth." Anubis then said.

This was it. I reached into my chest and handed over my heart. I began to pray the most important prayer in the faith.

"Oh my heart. Which I have from my mother. Do not betray me before the gods. Do not cause my name to stink. I am pure. I am pure. I am pure."

I watched with suspense as the scale teetered to the left and right. They say a day is like a thousand years to the Divine. But for me, these past few minutes had felt like eternity. If my heart dipped too low on the scale; I was doomed. I watched as the scale slowly slowed down in its movement. When it stopped, my heart was just below the even weight. I could feel the color leave my face. I saw Thoth writing down on his papyrus scroll. Then he spoke up.

* * *

"I have judged Huy. He committed many sins in his life, he was arrogant, and was easily corrupted. Yet he spent his remaining days repenting. Thereby cleansing his heart of most of his sins. However, I cannot decide what should be done with him." Said Thoth.

"Perhaps we ought to send him back. And allow him to be reborn as a slave; so he may know the plight of the oppressed." Said Ma'at.

"No. I say one century in the pit of torture will suffice." Anubis suggested.

"Wait. I have a better idea. Let us hear from Huy. And see what he has to say for himself first; and then we can choose." Osiris then said.

I looked down at my feet. What could I say to help myself now? I hadn't been this shy to speak since I was an acolyte. Now here I was, unable to find my voice when I needed it most.

"Well, I have not much to say. Only that I am truly sorry for abusing my power as a priest. But perhaps maybe if I cold hope that my salvation rested on any one good deed. It would be how Mariam changed me as a person. How she helped me repent and kept me in righteousness." I explained.

Osiris then smiled.

* * *

"Huy. Before I give my judgement. There is something you should know first. Be still and listen."

At first I heard nothing. But then, I heard the sound of Mariam chanting my favorite hymns. I clearly had not been gone very long. Then I heard her pray.

"God. If it is your will. Please bring my husband back to me. I can't imagine life without him."

My eyes teared up. She wanted me back. Even after everything I put her through. She couldn't imagine life without me. No one ever felt that way about me before. Pharaoh Seti told me often how easily I could be replaced. Pharaoh Rameses often threatened me with execution. Most of my family hated me. Even Hotep saw me as something expendable. Yet my former slave wanted me. She truly loved me.

"Huy. Your body is still in the house. And my judgement is to give you a choice after hearing Mariam's prayer." Said Osiris.

"You can either move onward to the afterlife and do penance by working in the fields of paradise. Or you can return to your body and swear to continue to live a righteous life."

* * *

I didn't need much thought to make my decision.

"If it pleases you Lord. I wish to return to my wife. I swear I will continue to be a righteous man. I thank the gods." I responded.

Osiris then nodded and with a wave of his hand my world went black again. I then felt an urge to breathe. As I opened my eyes, I saw I was in my room. And Mariam had been washing me. I then saw Mariam was dressed in dark colors. This symbolized that she was mourning a death. I had no recollection of what happened. Last thing I remember was falling asleep.

"Mariam? By the gods. Why on earth are you dressed like someone died?" I said.

Mariam wept with joy as she embraced me thanking her God. I was lost for words.

"Mariam. I fell asleep. I don't know what made you think I was dead."

"But you had died Huy. You died in my arms." She replied.

I felt a chill run down my spine. She was speaking the truth. I could tell. In the days I had repented of my sins; I wondered how could I earn the full graces of my gods back. I felt I had achieved that once I had become so broken.

The end.


End file.
